Bubble Buddy
by Bridges06Students
Summary: by allenv. SpongeBob deals with his new fiend Bubble Buddy.


Spongebob Squarepants:

Bubble Buddy

Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction, incorporating characters or situations created by Stephen Hillenburg or belonging to Nickelodeon studios. This work is not presented for profit, nor may it be redistributed without consent of the author. I do not claim ownership or profit from these characters or situations, and use them under the fair – use rights provisions of copyright law.

Spongebob went outside to Squidward's house as he had always done when he got out of bed.

"Squidward . . . do you want to go jellyfishing?"

The sign on the front door read, "NO."

"Are you sure?"

Spongebob ripped the note of the door and it read ,"YES."

Now Spongebob didn't know what to do, so he started making up buddies. He had a rock buddy, a stick buddy, and a sink buddy. Finally, Spongebob blew a bubble with the bubble soap and wand and called this bubble a Bubble buddy who looked like regular person but in bubble form. They went to a park and started playing seesaw. Spongebob was at the bottom and the bubble was at the top.

"This . . . is . . . GREAT!" Spongebob yelled excitedly.

Spongebob and Bubble buddy went to the Krusty Krab, which is a food restaurant.

"Hey Squidward, Bubble buddy and I would like to order something."

Spongebob asked what Bubble would want. In replay, Spongebob told Squidward that

Bubble would have everything on the menu.

"OOhooyy . . . Spongebob me boy and who is this?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"This is Bubble buddy. He wants everything on the menu." Spongebob answered.

"Everything . . . " Mr. Krabs said greedily "Squidward make sure this bubble gets

everything it wants . . . understand!"

First, Bubble buddy wanted something to drink so Squidward gave him so shampoo a pink bottled lemon scented.

"Oh . . . and Squidward," Spongebob asked feeling concerned "Can you make sure that its diet, Bubble buddy likes to lay off on the calories."

Squidward sipped the shampoo to make sure it was a diet drink for Bubble buddy.

"Is that all?" Squidward asked

"Well . . . ." Spongebob said thinking.

Soon Squidward was running back and forth from the table to the kitchen. After Bubble buddy ate his food he paid Squidward with bubble money.The money was shaped like dollars and coins but blown up like a bubble. When Squidward and Mr. Krabs saw what kind of tip was left they were angry. The bubble money popped right in front of their faces.

Spongebob and Bubble buddy headed for the Lagoon, and everyone saw the bubble but paid him no mind. First, Spongebob and Bubble buddy went to get an ice cream.The valors were vanilla for Spongebob and Bubble buddy. It took forever for Bubble buddy to make up his mind. Then, Pearl's favorite idol, a greasy and nasty famous guy shook her hand.

"I will never wash this flipper." Pearl said with lust.

Spongebob introduced Bubble buddy to Pearl and washed her flipper with his hand. She

was very upset. Afterwards, Bubble buddy went to the bathroom. Spongebob waited for

at least three hours.At two thirty Spongebob noticed Bubble buddy was finshed and went to the the beach part of the Lagoon and laid down on the towels.

One man said "We've been standing to use the bathroom over three hours for a Bubble."

Squidward said, "He made me perform excellent service."

Mr. Krabs added, "He owes me money."

Pearl whined, "He washed my flipper."

One man yelled," He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops and destroyed the

town."

The crowd asked "He did?"

"No, but are we going to sit here and what til' he does."

So the crowd gathered around Spongebob and Bubble buddy. Bubble buddy got out the bathroom at around two forty-five Each person had a needle in his/her hands.

"Hey, is this one of those sewing circles?" Spongebob asked.

"No." the crowd answered.

"Please . . . don't get too close to Bubble buddy with those needles. It's making him feel uncomfortable."

Squidward explained "Spongebob this bubble has got to go."

Spongebob answered "Oh, that's impossible Bubble buddy just went a few minutes ago."

Pearl said, "No, Spongebob go as in . . . ."

She blew a bubble with some gum and popped it.

"No, you can't this my friend, haven't you ever had something that was very special to

you." Spongebob pleaded.

The crowd started to think about all the things that were very special to them. Some even began to cry.

Everyone cried out to all the things that were special to them, "We love you. "the crowd said.

"So what do you say?" Spongebob asked.

Everyone started yelling, "Pop that bubble."

So Spongebob tried to make a quick get away by blowing more air in the bubble. This plan worked for about 15 seconds. Then, Spongebob and Bubble buddy came back down. When they landed the crowd grew closer than the bubble spoke.

"Hey, don't I got a say in this?" Bubble asked. Everyone gasped.

"Thank you Spongebob for taking up for me I really do appreciate it very much." Bubble buddy announced. "Will it be okay for me to stay in Bikini Bottom or should I leave?"

"That's fine with me just as long as Spongebob pays for the check," said Mr. Krabbs.

So after that, the people of Bikini Bottom learned to live with the Bubble buddy from then on.

The End


End file.
